Fashion Monster
by Vanity Little Smurfling
Summary: Halloween Parties are super smurfy! This one's a bit pointless, but idk, I'm sort of proud of it, so... Includes OC's.


**AN**: It's been a while since I've written anything, this one is a bit pointless though, so do excuse me :3

Music inspirations: Fashion Monster - Kyrary Pamyu Pamyu & Strobo Pop - Die Atzen

Shini Smurf (c) Shini Smurf

Shinka Smurf (c) Me

Smurfs (c) Peyo

* * *

The Autumn time weather had come to Smurf village, each and every smurf hard at work collecting the Summer harvest. But the hard work wasn't all on everysmurf's mind. It was the 31th of October, the daytime of Halloween and the great smurfy ghost party, as Papa would call it. Everysmurf would dress up and have a really fun time, they only night of the year where Papa would allow each and every smurf to be out later than curfew (well, other than New Years, of course).

Everysmurf was working hard to get the decorations set up right. Every smurf but Lazy, that is. Hefty and Handy hard at work building a new, more stable stage than the one they already had, they were going to try to convince some smurf to sing for the party. Vanity and Smurfette running around getting their costumes ready and perfected. And most other smurfs just simply getting ready, putting up decorations and preparing food.

"Vanity! Vanity! Vanity!" Shinka Smurf yelled, running towards the self-obsessed smurf. She jumped into his vision, the excitable smurf smiled brightly. Shinka, with her Asian beauty, stood in front of Vanity wearing her usual pink "made in China" tee. She twirled with excitement. "Vanity, have you seen Shini? I wanted to ask her something."

"Hmm, I'm afraid I haven't," Vanity pulled his mirror up to his face and began to admire himself, "but I see someone even better, oh my~"

Shinka scoffed, expecting nothing less from her self-obsessed friend. "Oh Vanity..." She sighed. "Oh, by the way, what are dressing up as for tonight's party? I'm going to be a bat!"

"It's a secret, but I'm looking forward to seeing your costume!"

"Whoa, Vanity Smurf is excited to see some _other _smurf's costume? Are you sick?" Shinka laughed.

"Hehe, no, I just don't like any other smurf as much as I like this one," He kissed her on the cheek then waved goodbye, Shinka giggled and ran off to continue looking for Shini. Meanwhile, Vanity went back to finishing his costume. Shinka ran to Gutsy's house, hoping that he would know where Shini was.

She knocked the door and yelled inside "Gutsy! It's me, Shinka!" She waited a few seconds, soon the Scotsman opened the door with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey! What brings you here, then lass?" Gutsy asked.

"Hey Gutsy, I'm looking for Shini. Any idea where she might be?"

"In the back, getting her costume finished. Go on in, if ya like, lass."

"Thanks Gutsy."

Shinka quietly made her way into the large mushroom house, walking straight into the back, looking for Shini. Then suddenly she heard faint singing coming from the room ahead of her. She couldn't make out what the words were, or who was really singing it, she went up to the door and tapped it quietly, she didn't want to interrupt the singing. She silently opened the door, peering inside, she saw Shini Smurf sitting at a table, adding her finishing touched to her and Gutsy's costume, she was singing to herself.

_Es flackert das licht, dann kommt die musik. Auf der Tanzfläche herrscht Kreig_

Shinka couldn't help but stand in awe at how well Shini could sing, even though she couldn't understand the words, she knew they were sung perfectly. "Wow Shini, you're a really good singer!"

Shini gasped and turned towards Shinka, she didn't realise that she had been listening to her sing. She blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"Shinka! Why didn't you knock? You scared me!"

"Sorry Shini, but I didn't want to disturb your singing! It was really good!"

"You like my singing? I'm not that good..."

"You sound pretty smurfy to me!" Shinka smiled, Shini felt slightly more confident about her singing. Shini smiled back, then asked what Shinka wanted. "Oh yeah! Hehe," Shinka had almost forgotten, "Papa said that we need you to come set the tables with me," She said proudly, almost having forgotten her message.

"Is that all? Well, okay. I've finished my costumes now so I guess I can."

The two female smurfs made their way to help out with the party planning. On the way there, Shinka wouldn't stop bothering Shini about singing at the party...

* * *

Hours later, the party had started and most of the smurfs were up and dancing. Most. Shinka was sitting around waiting for Vanity to show up. Fashionably late, again. The village was dark, the only light coming from decorative orange and white party lights strewn around atop the mushroom houses, shaped like little pumpkins. Fake skeletons hung here and there, along with fake spiders and ghosts. Smurfs here and there dressed up in spooky costumes, dancing their tiny little hearts out.

Shini noticed Shinka, dressed as a cute little bat, sitting alone looking bored. She pulled Gutsy over towards the Chinese smurf and asked "Hey, are you okay?" Shinka looked up to see Shini and Gutsy. Shini dressed as the Cheshire Cat, Gutsy dressed as the Mad Hatter. Shinka giggled at the adorable couple. "You guys look so cute~" she said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for Vanity."

"Taking a long time, eh lass?"

"Aiya! You have no idea," Shinka sighed "By the way, Shini, have you given any thought about singing?"

"W-well...I...erm..."

"Hehe, don't worry, I won't force you, it's your choice!"

The smurfy couple giggled and danced away back into the party, Shinka returned to sulking while waiting for her narcissistic lover.

"Shinka!" She heard her name and her head shot straight up to see Vanity, dressed up in the cutest outfit she'd ever seen. He was dressed as a cat, with fake brown ears attached to his hat, wearing a brown leotard with a tail extending from the end and drawn on whiskers. He looked ridiculous and adorable. She shot off the chair and into his arms, they hugged tightly. The bat and the cat. They're lips touch for a simple, short kiss. "I love you, my little Fashion Monster!"

"I love you too. Sorry I took so long, did I miss anything?" Vanity asked, kissing Shinka's cheek. Before Shinka could reply, they heard a croud of smurfs cheer as they saw the German smurf standing on the stage, her eyes close and a small smile on her face. She was about to start singing. Shinka felt so happy that everyone would finally hear how beautiful Shini's singing really was!

"No, you're just on time to see the highlight of the night!"

Shini took a deep breath, _If I can't see them, I'm alone in my bedroom, and I sing... _she thought to herself, her words not making sense, she was so nervous until the music started and she began to sing

_Es flackert das licht, dann kommt die musik. Auf der Tanzfläche herrscht Kreig_

The smurfs cheered as she continued her song, not caring about the smurfs around her, Shini was lost in her own song.

_Schwitzende Menschen. Basstherapie. Wir machen Strobo Party!_

_Na-na-na-na_

_Strobo pop, strobo pop_

_Na-na-na-na_

_Strobo pop, strobo pop._

* * *

Hours later again, the party had come to an end, most smurfs had already gone to bed, and all smurfs were tired. Shini could hardly keep her eyes open, murmuring to Gutsy "Ich bin müde!"

"Um...what'd she say?" Vanity asked the Scottish smurf.

"Haha, poor lass, she says she's tired. I'm gonna take her home, night you two!" Gutsy said, leading the tired smurf home.

"G'night Gutsy!" They pair said in unison. Vanity leaned down and kissed his lover a goodnight kiss. He was really tired too. He smiled and said as best he could "Wăn'ān, wŏ de ái...was that right?"

"Hehe, perfect... I love you, goodnight, my Fashion Monster."

"I love you too, goodnight, my little bat~"


End file.
